


I’m the satellite (and you’re the sky)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Bellamy, F/M, Father's Day Fluff, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Bellamy looks up from his desk to see his girlfriend of three years looking positively terrified. Her stance is casual, leaning against one of the student desks but her expression is anything but. Her blonde hair is falling out of her normally perfect top knot and her eyes are wild, bouncing all over the room like she’s a skittish kitten about to bolt.“You….adopted a child?”Clarke chews on her bottom lip. “Well, she’s more like a teenager but yes?”Bellamy chuckles. “Is that a question or a statement?”“Maybe a little of both,” she admits.Bellamy and Madi fluff for Father's Day. Modern AU





	I’m the satellite (and you’re the sky)

“So, I kind of adopted a kid.”

Bellamy looks up from his desk to see his girlfriend of three years looking positively _terrified._ Her stance is casual, leaning against one of the student desks but her expression is anything but. Her blonde hair is falling out of her normally perfect top knot and her eyes are wild, bouncing all over the room like she’s a skittish kitten about to bolt.

It takes him a moment to process what exactly she just blurted out.

“You….adopted a child?”

Clarke chews on her bottom lip. “Well, she’s more like a teenager but yes?”

Bellamy chuckles. “Is that a question or a statement?”

“Maybe a little of both,” she admits.

Bellamy smiles at her, reaches out his hand for her to come closer and she does, propping herself up onto his desk in front of him. She’s wearing one of his favorite shirts of hers, a pretty silk top that ties in the front, so he pulls down gently on the end of the bow so he can kiss her.

“Tell me everything.”

She tells him that Madi, which is the girl’s name, was a ward of the state. Left alone at the age of five in a dingy house with no food, she’s been in the system for years. No one wanted to adopt, or even foster her, because of some behavioral issues.

“So you’re fostering her?” Bellamy asks and Clarke nods.

“Fostering would probably be the right term, yes. But Bell….she’s a great kid. I know that I can help her. And I’m hoping…I mean, I know it’s a lot to ask but…You do have experience because of Octavia…”

Bellamy stands and puts his hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

She jumps up to hug him and he kisses her on the top of her head and tells her everything is going to be fine.

 ***

The first few months with Madi in their lives is different but in a good way.

Bellamy notices a change in his girlfriend. She’s a natural mom, the way she handles Madi’s meltdowns with ease and there have already been plenty. Madi is a sweet girl when you see beyond the issues being abandoned left her with but she wakes up most nights with nightmares about her past.

He doesn’t live with Clarke and Madi but he stays over more nights than he sleeps at his own place. It’s been summer vacation for two weeks now so he’s only working a few hours a day teaching summer school. That means more time with Clarke and now, more time with Madi.

“Have you ever been to the beach?”

Clarke is flipping pancakes at the stove while Bellamy and Madi sit at Clarke’s kitchen table.

“No,” Madi tells him, digging her fork into the butter and syrup covered stack in front of her. “We didn’t take any trips in the group home. They said it was too expensive.”

Bellamy looks up at Clarke, who’s watching their conversation with interest. “Maybe we could go this weekend?”

Madi’s eyes shoot to Clarke. “Could we, Clarke? I would love to see the ocean!”

“Of course,” Clarke says with a grin. “We’ll go this week and buy you a new bathing suit and a beach hat and…”

Bellamy laughs while the girls plan out their shopping trip and it warms his heart to see the giant grin on Madi’s face.

***

“This was such a good idea, Bell.”

Madi is laughing and playing in the surf, her brown hair flying behind her as she runs through the waves. Bellamy feels privileged that he gets to see her experience this for the first time, even if it took her twelve years to get here.

“She’s an amazing kid, Clarke. Have you thought about, you know, actually adopting her?”

Clarke looks at him with wide eyes. “It’s only been a few months, I mean…do you think that’s something I should be thinking about already?”

Bellamy shrugs and watches as Madi stops to pick up a seashell. She dusts it off and admires it for a moment, before carefully placing it with the pile of her things.

“I think that she is a special kid and you’re great with her. If you know in your heart it’s the right thing to do, why not?”

Clarke thinks about it for a second before turning to him. “We’ve talked about getting married…”

Bellamy smiles. “Yes, we have.”

“If I adopt Madi then…”

He reaches his hand up to pull her bottom lip from between her teeth. “If you adopt Madi, then someday we would be a family.”

The thought doesn’t scare him in the slightest. Coming home from work to his girls every day would be amazing. He tells her that and her eyes mist as she drops a kiss to his lips.

“Ew, you guys are gross!” Madi yells from across the beach and they laugh.

“See,” Bellamy chuckles. “We’re already embarrassing her like good parents should.”

***

It’s been a year since Clarke officially adopted Madi, six months since he married the love of his life.

Today though, is one of the best days of his life. Today he’s officially Madi’s father.

“Dad!”

Madi comes running out of the house and practically tackles him in the driveway. He catches her and twirls her, drops a kiss to her forehead and sets her down.

“It’s official, kid.” He ruffles her hair. “Where do you want to go to celebrate?”

They eat sundaes at Madi’s favorite ice cream shop, just the two of them, and she reaches for his hand over the table.

“Thanks for wanting to be my dad,” she tells him and his heart both breaks and heals when he looks into the eyes of his daughter.

“I will always want to be your dad. You’ve got me and your mom now; nothing is ever going to change that.”

Clarke scolds him when they get home about taking Madi for ice cream instead of dinner but he just grins over her shoulder at his girl and winks.

“Dads gonna dad,” he cracks as he kisses Clarke on the cheek. Madi groans and says she’s going to bed to get away from the dad jokes and Clarke rolls her eyes and heads towards the kitchen.

Bellamy just grins, his life perfect and complete, just like he knew it would be.


End file.
